Choices
by Marsgoddess1
Summary: The choices we make aren't always understood. Its even harder to see past them. Rated T for now, may turn M. Many pairings.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Sailor Moon, including its characters

* * *

Author's Note: This is an unconventional couples fic. I will try to include everyone in the fic. Some people may be focused on more than others. Suggestions are welcomed. There will be other couples, and a bit of teasing, but to find out who's who read on.

* * *

Chapter 1

In the dark region that is the vortex of time and space, four souls drifted aimlessly. Because of their past misdeeds and greed for power. They were fated to an eternity of darkness. Until their judgment was overturned.

The former Lady of the Moon perceived that these four individuals deserved a second chance. Many of their enemies' desired a second chance, but these four were indeed worthy of a second chance to make it right, a second chance at life, and even love.

"Are you sure my Lady?" The woman with hunter green hair said to her former queen.

"Yes, I am confident in my decision. I know you have your doubt's Lady Setsuna, but I feel this is right. Not only will it test loyalty and the bonds of friendship, but also it will test the depth of true love."

"My Lady, if you wish to see the future that will come from their release I'll show it to you." Setsuna protested the release of the four from their eternal prison.

"Lady Setsuna you know as well as I, the future is forever changing. You have the power to stop and reset time as well as move people from the past, present, and future but to look beyond our choices, is a power no one has."

Setsuna averted her maroon eyes from Serenity. "If this appeases you, it shall be done. However, if they step out of line once I want hesitate to send them from whence they come." Setesuna said venomously.

"I understand." Queen Serenity said as she vanished from Setsuna's sight.

Setsuna the Senshi of Time stood before the gate of time. With the whisper of a simple spell, the endless loop of the time gate flooded open. Using her staff of time, she pulled her four desired souls. With a flash of light Prince Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, and Rubeus stood before her.

* * *

Okay everybody I want to get some feedback. This is just a preface of what I have lined up. So let me know if I should continue. Suggestions welcomed


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"What!" the inner senshi all sang in unison to what Setsuna just told them.

At the Hikawa Shrine (Hino Shrine) the inner and outer senshi along with Mamaru, and the new resurrected Nemesis Family stood in a private room where Rei held Senshi meetings.

"Setsuna has being at the Gate of Time finally cost you to lose touch with reality?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna ignored Haruka's antics being use to her snide remarks.

"You have a right to be angry." Setsuna told them in a steady tone. "I too am angered by these turn of events, but they have been given this chance, this only chance to redeem themselves. They'll have to abide by human law and by the laws of our standards."

"And if they don't," Mamoru said stepping in Diamond's line of view of Usagi as he leered at her with lustful intent.

"They know the rules." Setsuna said glaring at Diamond as she too saw his gaze was settled on Usagi. "They go back." She answered simply.

"Good I see it want be long Diamond goes back." Haruka told the group, walking up to Emerald. "And from the looks of it Emerald won't be too far behind." Haruka said making Emerald take her hateful glare off Usagi.

Haruka took in Emerald's womanly physique. "And what a pity and a waste."

Emerald snorted._ 'Why does every guy want to be her knight'_ she thought bitterly. Unbeknownst to her Haruka was a woman in man's clothing.

Michiru glared at her love, ogling over another woman. She pivoted on her heel and retreated from the room. Haruka sighed and followed Michiru. She had becoming the drama queen as of late, making her moody and unbearable at times.

Sapphire knew that trouble was brewing. He could almost see the wheels turning in his brother's head. He didn't want his brother to go back to that endless void. He wouldn't fail his brother this time in saving him. He needed a plan that will keep him out of Usagi and Mamoru's relationship, but first things first getting him out of here.

"Ms. Meioh I would like to get settled in the apartment you have attained for us, as well as getting familiar with the jobs you obtained.

"Very well, but Sapphire, but you have no job, you will be attending school with the inner senshi" Setsuna said

"School?" Sapphire echoed. Sapphire frowned as he heard Rubeus snicker. Setsuna thought that she'd burst Rubeus' bubble later for the job she had gotten him.

While all this was going on Usagi found herself, shorten on breath. Diamond was back and tried, as she did, she couldn't stop her eyes from glancing in his direction. He was beautiful, more so then Mamoru. His gaze made her uncomfortable, that it made shiver run down her spine. She was glad to see him leaving. She would now have to deal with him and Mamoru machismo. She groaned as scenarios of their love and affection played in her mind.

Rei noticed her best friend, she to noticed Diamond's gaze, and she followed him out.

She perused him, just as he was about to descend the steps. "Diamond," she called him.

Diamond turned to see the raven-haired beauty. "Look Diamond I not one to issue threats, but I'm telling you, whatever plot you have to breakup Usagi and Mamoru don't try it," she whispered so that only he heard. Believe me wherever you are, and what ever you do I'll be watching."

A slight smirk adorned Diamond's face. "I'm flattered; one of such beauty would do so. However since you'll be watching me. I'd have to say it'd be mighty unfair if I didn't watch you." He told her in a hauntingly beautiful voice.

Rei gasped, "Excuse me!"

"Come now Rei, you don't think any man with eyes and common sense wouldn't want to watch you. That silken mass of black hair, violet eyes that tells your story." Diamond was now circling Rei like vulture.

"Instead of the beautiful angry cold woman I saw in the future. I can honestly say I like the younger version better. You are such an untamed flame. You seemed to be harsh and unyielding, all wrapped within your perfect body." He explained.

The remaining senshi gasped at the innuendo that unfolded before them. They knew Diamond was a handsomely beautiful man, but they never knew his tongue was so suave, that it even seemed to stop Rei the self-proclaimed man hater in her tracks.

Rei sucked in a breath as she felt Diamond breathe on the side of her neck. Diamond smirked lightly when he saw Rei's glazed over eyes. Those violet eyes turned to meet his own violet eyes. He brought his lips closer to Rei's and thought 'Diamond 1 Rei 0.'

That was until he felt his lips meet her hands blocking him from his target.

"How gullible do you think I am?" Rei said with her eyes full of fury now.

Diamond sighed 'Scratch that Rei 1 Diamond 0.'

"You know, you can work your charm of every female in the universe, but not me and not today."

"Perhaps tomorrow then." He said leaving Rei speechless without a clever come back." She opened and closed her mouth. This is the first time she lost a verbal spare. He winked and descended the steps to where the rest were waiting.

Minako eyes perked with interest. "Do you think Rei found a new love interest?" She squealed.

"No, Minako" Mamoru said "In this case he is the enemy, they all are. Minako I know love is your 'specialty', but don't follow up on this."

"But-," she protested before getting cut off. "I' m not asking Minako, I ordering." Mamoru firm tone came.

"I second that" Usagi said 'No good will come of any of this' she thought

"Usagi" Mamoru started "I have to get back to school. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Mamoru laid a kiss on Usagi lips, and started down the shrine stairs. 'You're not fine. I can already feel the unraveling our relationship Usagi"

Setsuna left the same time Mamoru did. She could feel the months of headache coming and she didn't even need her powers to see this.

* * *

Guys tell me what you think. Some of the characters may be OOC but I think I did okay. Different pairings will be made. Review!


End file.
